


I win

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mates, Velaris, flriting and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Cassian stood switching their hand positions taking her soft palm in his, He angled his head to the right flashing a wolfish grin holding her hand firmly, “I win sweetheart” slipping the ring on her ring finger.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	I win

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile back at 1am. posted it on tumblr and now i'm posting it here. But I was heavily inspired by the always amazing lilithsaur and her recent Nessian art. I couldn’t get this fluffy drabble out of my head. So here we are. Enjoy!

“Nes,” his voice low, almost crooning, smooth velvet.

Nesta glanced up, a tempestuous smirk tugged at her crimson lips, “yes?”

“That’s not the correct finger sweetheart,” Nesta didn’t have to look at him to hear the smile in his tone.

Nesta glanced down at the shimmery, white gold ring adorned with a ruby that shined like the very siphons littering his leathers. He held the ring directly in front of a finger, yet it wasn’t the correct finger one usually puts an engagement ring on. The finger she held out was one more primed for vulgar gestures then taking a more solid step into their future. She flicked her storm blue eyes to his bronzed ones. So full of warmth, love, and a dash of smugness. All for her. Always for her. 

“Oh, that’s the correct one. I’m sure of it,” Though she spoke forward, and dry. If it was anyone besides Cassian, her mate, they would’ve believed her. Instead, he heard the deep cut of sarcasm and fixed her a pointed look of disbelief. She simply shrugged, a look of innocence displayed across her high fae features, “Well…I adore to show you this finger.”

He grinned looking down at her If she wanted to play games. She had to know by now that Cassian would play them right back. He could have slipped the ring on her finger still, charmed his way to get the right finger. The general commander did none of those things. Opting to take the ring away, closing his fist around it. Cassian turned walking away from the veranda hovering above the city of Velaris, whistling as he did so.

“Cassian?” she questioned, The tiniest hint of panic filling her bones. He wouldn’t take the ring back. Would he? They have mated already. 

She hated this feeling creeping on her watching him take the ring and leave. Nesta turned from the glittering cityscape picking up her heavy onyx skirts storming after her mate, Ducking under his wing, and grabbing his wrist. 

Cassian stood switching their hand positions taking her soft palm in his, He angled his head to the right flashing a wolfish grin holding her hand firmly, “I win sweetheart” slipping the ring on her ring finger.

She showed him that lovely vulgar gesture. It only made him want her more. Cassian curled an arm around her waist causing Nesta to splay her hands against him. Fingers toying with the heavy fabrics. His wings closed in around them, a small world for the two of them. Cassian rested a warm palm on her chin, running a thumb over her bottom lip.

“Don’t be jealous you lost your game,” he winked, that damned crooning tone returning.

“Prick,” she replied, a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she rose to him.

“And yet, you love me,” he teased, lowering his lips to meet hers, Nesta tilted her head cupping his cheek as Cassian held her gaze.

“I know. I was surprised too,“ she quipped, twirling band only thick midnight hair around her ringed digit. Cassian laughed bringing his forehead to Nesta’s, their breaths mingling together.

Cassian brushed his lips against hers. Tender, firm and lasting. The way their bond will always be.


End file.
